Musings of a Mortician
by Welcome2MyWorldxoxo
Summary: A geeky, socially awkward mortician who has a penchant for talking to his conscience finds himself in a position that he never thought he'd find himself in, especially in a morgue locker room. Ghosts aren't the only things that go bump in the night. ExB


**AN: Since I did a scary Halloween fic last year (Lost Souls, its on my profile) I thought I'd do something a little lighter and funny this year. Plus, You gotta love a Geekward. Thanks Nyddi for beta'ing this for me and for pimping me over on twitter for Clit Wrecker recommendation with my story Who's Your Papi .**

**Summary: A geeky, socially awkward mortician who has a penchant for talking to his conscience finds himself in a position that he never thought he'd find himself in, especially in a morgue locker room. Ghosts aren't the only things that go bump in the night. ExB**

"I'm walking on sunshine, woah oh, I'm walking on sunshine..." Edward mumbled under his breath, giving a little hip twist as he really got into it.

_"You realize that you are in an morgue locker room embalming some poor fucker, don't you?"_His wise ass of a conscience told him.

And before you ask, yes, Edward did have full conversations with his conscience, and he did treat it like he was an actual person.

He was the only one who could put up with him for long periods of time.

_"That's because I have no choice,"_ his subconcious groused.

Edward waved him off mentally, scoffing as he pushed his thick, wired framed glasses up his nose.

Being a mortician/undertaker/funeral director - the name changed too often for him to keep up with - had not always been Edward's dream.

No, once he had big dreams of becoming a doctor and saving people's lives, but after a year of Med School and working out that, really, his social skills were slim to none, he had dropped out and moved back home to live near his sick grandmother.

He'd managed to get a job that not only paid well, but let him wear a lab coat and goggles.

He felt so much more comfortable around the dead than the living so, as far as Edward was concerned, he had really lucked out.

He picked up the clipboard, checking the identity of the corpse he had just pulled out of its drawer.

He eyed the corpse critically, shaking his head at just how much weight Mrs. Cope had gained since he had last seen her. He could remember those high school days: being shoved into lockers, homework dumped into the toilet, purple nurples handed out freely.

Those days hadn't been ideal.

You didn't hear it from him but it looked like someone had been eating their feelings.

_"That's a little harsh,"_his conscience reprimanded.

"The truth generally is," Edward murmured back.

Any and all responses from his conscience were cut off by the sound of the thick, heavy door to the morgue locker room opening.

Edward eyed the stairs warily as the familiar clip clop of heels resounded through the room.

He sucked in a sharp breath as two shiny, black heeled feet came into view, followed by the gentle slopes of carves. A tight pencil skirt came next, and, not for the first time, Edward wondered just how she managed to pour herself into them every morning.

The ripe, round globes of her ass came next followed by the midsection and those plump breasts that were obviously trying to escape the confines of her bra and shirt.

"Talking to yourself again, Edward," Isabella Swan asked, her dark ruby painted lips curling up into a smirk as she raised her hands to twist her hair up into sloppy bun.

Now, it was no secret that any man with a working dick had a boner for the lovely, yet unattainable, Ms. Swan. One look from those rich, dark chocolate eyes framed by thick, black lashes could bring a man to his knees, and Edward was no exception.

Never had he been so glad that Mrs. Cope was there, blocking the erection protruding from his back slacks. Not even the cool temperature could stop it from rising.

Her hips swayed hypnotically as she walked over to grab her lab coat. His eyes couldn't seem to tear away from the supple curves of her ass as she moved, and he swallowed tightly, subtly adjusting himself.

"Ms. Swan," he croaked in greeting and she turned, grinning at him.

"How many times must I remind you to call me Bella, Edward?" she chided him playfully, and he ducked his head, a blush creeping its way up his neck.

"Bella," he murmured, loving the way her name wrapped so perfectly around his tongue. Like it was meant to be there. It made him smile secretly to himself as he turned to grab a pair of latex gloves.

He scratched the back of his neck, feeling like a teenage boy with a crush, and peered up at her to see that she was staring at him with a particular look on her face.

"Tell me, Doctor, what brings you to the morgue at eight o'clock on Halloween?" she teased.

Ever since he had let slip about his college degree in a moment of nervousness, it had been a hot topic between the staff to tease him about it.

"I-I-I..uh...um...you know," Edward replied lamely, waving his hand in a sweeping gesture like it was somewhat obvious. It wasn't like he was about to tell her that the only thing he had to go home to was his collection of Transformer Collectables and his computer.

It was sad enough that he couldn't string a sentence together around her, but add into it the fact that he was a prime loser with no friends, and you would have the icing on the geeky cake.

Bella quirked an eyebrow, her lip twitching in amusement as she folded her arms across her chest. "Actually, I don't know."

His shoulder slumped as he sighed, going back to disinfect the body.

"The boss wanted Mrs. Cope done before the weekend, so I volunteered," he admitted.

"Huh," she murmured. "How did the girlfriend take it?"

The response her question garnered was probably rather unexpected, but Edward simply couldn't hold back the laughter bubbling up inside him. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head in amusement before looking up at her to see her confused expression. "Oh, you were serious," he muttered, flushing beet red.

_"Way to look like a functioning human being."_ It seemed his conscience had decided that it was time to spring back up.

"Um...there's no...no one...I don't have a girlfriend," he finally managed to spit out.

"Pity," she murmured before going back to checking that all the corpses were in their right drawers. Ever since the great prank of '98 there were regular checks to make sure that no one had messed with the bodies.

Edward swore he heard something in the undercurrent of her tone, but he was unsure as to what it was.

_"Say something, numb nuts! This is the girl you've been panting after for the last year. Talk to her!"_

"Alright, alright," he mumbled under his breath, trying to calm down his conscience before taking a deep breath, remembering what his therapist had told him about social situations.

"So..." Edward started. "How come a woman like you is here in the basement, and not out on the town on this night?"

_"That was pretty lame."_

Edward waved him off mentally, and focused on the topic at hand. Now was not the time to get stuck in his own head arguing with himself.

"What do you mean 'a woman like me' Doctor, are you trying to imply something?" she asked, and if Edward had not been so horrified, he would have seen she was merely joking, but since he didn't he chose this opportunity to stick his foot nice and deep into his mouth.

"I didn't...good Lord what you must think. Ms. Swan, Bella, I never meant to insinuate anything. You're a beautiful woman, of that there is no doubt, but I was definitely NOT saying that you were some kind of slut or anything. You are in fact a very respectable woman, and any man would be blessed to gaze upon you naked, not that I'm thinking about you naked, but you know. I apologize profusely if I insulted you in any form, and if you could please shut me up then I would be very grateful. Next thing you know I'll be complimenting you on having great tits...I said that last part out loud, didn't I? It's my therapist's fault if anyone's. He said I should take Xanax, that it would help me, fuck if he knows anything-"

"Edward!" she shouted, and he immediately shut up.

_"Would you like me to start digging you a hole to crawl into?"_ his conscience asked as Edward stood, frozen, his eyes shut firmly as his hands started to shake.

Having spent many years being bullied, and in situations that one really shouldn't get themselves into, Edward had formed a coping mechanism. It was a 'if I can't see you, you can't see me' thing.

He could stand still for hours, blocking out any and all sound and movement around him until his senses told him it was safe to move again.

Edward had mused that it was somewhat like what a possum did, except without lying on the floor, pretending to be dead.

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home," he babbled to himself, not even realizing he was saying it out loud until he felt two small hands cup his face.

His eyes automatically sprung open, his shoulders tensing as he tried to resist just how good the heat saturating his cheeks felt. Sadly, his erection, which he had just managed to get down to a half-mast, sprung back up, saluting her.

"Breathe," Bella murmured. She caressed his face, running one hand through his hair, scratching her nails against his scalp.

Edward's eyes rolled back into his head as a small groan escaped his lips.

What had once seemed to be a cool temperature around them, heated up exponentially as their eyes connected. Green met brown, lips parted, and hearts sped up, and in a move so smooth and suave that Edward didn't even know that he had it in his arsenal, he grasped her hips and pulled her flush into him.

She gasped as she felt _all _of him pressed up against her, her hands flying to his chest for balance. "Edward," she breathed surprised, her voice low and husky.

He wrapped an arm firmly around her, and used his free hand to snake up her back to the barrette keeping her hair in place. He slipped it out, and watched in barely concealed fascination as thick locks of chestnut hair tumbled down around her shoulders, framing her face perfectly.

He threw the barrette to the side, not caring that it landed on the prone corpse of Mrs. Cope.

"Isabella," he practically growled. He wasn't sure what possessed him to use her full, formal name, but by the way her pupils dilated he knew that it had been the right move.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

He threaded his hand through her hair, angling her face just right as he dropped his head down.

He hesitated just before his lips touched hers, a small bit of nervousness seeping through as he wondered if this was real. It wasn't uncommon for him to have dreams, wet and otherwise, of Bella, but he hoped that today was different.

Impatient to get the kiss she had asked for, Isabella grasped onto Edward's hair, tugging him down to touch his lips to hers.

Edward groaned as their lips touched briefly before he retreated slightly to see her reaction.

Her chest heaved as she looked up at him from under heavy-lidded eyes, the tension around them reaching its climax.

Something snapped inside both of them as their lips collided passionately, not caring at all that they were in a morgue locker room, if anything the smell of formaldehyde was an aphrodisiac.

They kissed deep and passionately, their tongues touching and teasing each other as their hands started wandering.

Edward was so drunk on the feel of her lips, her taste, and her scent, that he became bold and trailed a hand down to her thigh, hitching it over his hip and pulling her further into him.

She moaned into his mouth, moving one hand to rest behind on the opened drawer, and the other to Edward's hair, something she had been dying to get her hands in for some time now.

Lust rained down heavily on them, and Edward couldn't stop himself from rubbing the length of his hardened cock against her. He couldn't help but wish that her skirt wasn't there, and that his cock was rutting against bare flesh.

Somehow, they managed to tear their mouths away from each other, their lips swollen as they panted.

"If I knew you could kiss like that, I would have come onto you a long time ago," she purred seductively.

"If I knew that making an ass of myself got you this hot and bothered, I would have done it in front of you a long time ago," he growled back, not knowing where this confident part of him had emerged from.

She let out a breathy moan, arching her chest toward him, showing her taut, pebbled nipples straining through her thin bra and against her shirt.

His tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips, and he slid the hand in her hair down to the top button of her shirt.

"May I?" he requested formally, his fingers toying with the button.

She nodded vigorously and yanked his head back down to mold against hers.

His fingers scrambled to undo the buttons of her shirt to unveil those plump, perky tits that had been his undoing more than once when he had a private session with himself in the shower.

The things he had done to them in his fantasies were both deprived and mildly disgusting - depending on whom you asked.

He growled as the small buttons evaded the small holes meant for them to slip through, and tried to pull his lips away, only to have Bella grip him harder and closer.

His impatience grew until finally he just grasped both sides and yanked, making those annoying little buttons fly through the air and scatter on the floor.

Bella gasped, finally tearing her lips away from his to look down at her now ruined shirt.

"I liked that shirt," she murmured, but Edward didn't hear, his eyes were too busy focusing on the pale creamy skin of her breasts, which were spilling out of her bra.

_"Boobs!"_ his conscience practically squealed in delight, not that Edward could blame him. It had been almost two years since Edward had been in contact with a pair of real boobs, and porn really did not do them justice.

It wasn't by choice that Edward had been somewhat celibate, relying solely on his hand to bring him both comfort and release. He had only had one serious relationship - meaning that only one woman had managed to put up with his ineptness for more than half an evening.

Tanya had been a smart, focused, dedicated woman who had been on the cusp of discovering her sexuality. The sex had been excellent as she taught him how to pleasure a woman in every way possible, but alas, it was not meant to be.

After seven months, she had somewhat outgrew him, wanting to test sex with multiple partners - both male and female - something that Edward definitely wasn't ready for. Hell, if you'd lost your virginity barely seven months before, you'd be a little squeaked out by your girlfriend asking you to stick it to the guy in your science class.

They'd parted on good terms, knowing that it had never really meant to last in the first place, and each went there separate ways. Last he had heard, she had opened some sort of swingers club and was raking in the cash.

Edward couldn't help but almost salivate as he stared at them, and it was only by a Herculean effort that he managed to tear his eyes away from them.

"I like you, Edward, but if you're going to fuck me, you're going to need to put Mrs. Cope away," she said. He stared at her confused for a second before remembering just where their impromptu make out session had taken place.

"Right," he murmured, reluctantly stepping away from her body.

Now that the haze of lust had dissipated somewhat, Edward had time to over-think the whole situation.

Was she looking for something casual, like fuck buddies?

Did she want this to go somewhere?

He didn't even want to contemplate the last option: that this was a one night stand.

He tried to distract himself, sliding Mrs. Cope back in her drawer and, after fumbling with the keys, locking it.

He turned back around to face her nervously, his palms suddenly sweaty and his chest tight. Edward was not the most secure or confident person and his tendency to over-think just about everything usually worked to a disadvantage.

Isabella stood there, her shirt open, hands on hip, her lab coat still on. She had always been a goddess in her own right, but in this moment she was something more.

She pounced on him, literary jumping up and wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as her mouth devoured his. His hands automatically clasped the firm, round buns of her ass to steady her as he slammed back into the drawers.

He grunted, knowing that there was going to be one ugly bruise there in the morning, but was soon distracted by Bella biting and nipping at his bottom lip. His cock, which had once been hard, now felt like a steel rod in his pants, begging to be freed as it throbbed and leaked against his thigh.

Thankfully, Bella seemed to have done a quick Vulcan mind meld, making her aware of this desire since her hands were at his belt, yanking and pulling it apart. She was like a wild animal as she practically tore his pants apart in her effort to disrobe him.

It didn't take long for his pants to pool around his ankles, and thanks to the fact that he was rather inept when it came to domestic duties, he had been forced to go commando.

She moaned, sliding down his body and back onto her feet. She bit her lip and eyed his swollen cock hungrily as she reached for the zipper of her skirt. Edward watched, enthralled as she shimmied out of her skirt, leaving her with the dental floss woman called a thong these days.

Not that Edward was complaining.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to make sure he wasn't drooling, wondering what on earth she saw in a guy like him. He must have looked like a world-class idiot, standing there, his cock peeking out from under his shirt, latex gloves still on his hands.

He flushed, bringing his left hand up to his mouth so that his teeth could bite down on the tip of the latex glove before he pulled his hand out of it. He did the same with the other hand before slowly unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging out of it, along with his lab coat.

"Leave the lab coat," she whispered, looking at him coyly from under her eyelashes. His breath hitched at her request, and he raised an eyebrow as he bent down to retrieve the lab coat he had not moments before discarded.

She whimpered as he slid it back on with nothing underneath, his engorged, reddened cock pointing up toward his stomach, and his thick, wire-framed glasses perched askew on his nose.

She licked her lips, coating them in a sheen of saliva before yanking her shirt off and putting her lab coat back on over her underwear.

"Doctor," she purred, her tongue wrapping around the word as if it were a lollipop she wanted to suck, and fuck, she wanted to suck it hard. "Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to fuck me?"

She moved backward, settling on the drawer she had been checking earlier - it had been empty. She crossed her legs and leaned back, waiting for him to pounce on her this time.

Never had he made it across a room so fast. You might as well have just called him the Flash by how quick he was upon her. She barely had time to suck in a breath before he'd flicked the clasp of her bra between her breasts, his lips hunting over the flesh of her skin.

Edward's fingers dug into her fleshy hips as he ground his erection against her lace covered pussy. He had never understood how men always wanted skinny girls when it was the voluptuous women that really knew how to please a man.

A man needed something to hang onto when he fucked a woman. He needed the security that she could take every inch of him into her body without shattering in his very grip.

Isabella was that kind of woman.

He groaned against her skin as her right nipple slipped between his lips, the taste of her on his tongue exploding. He reached up, palming her neglected breasts as he sucked and licked her nipple, swirling his tongue around the tight bud.

Bella moaned, her hands grasping tightly on his hair, pulling at it as if she was taking part in a tug-of-war.

Her skin was flushed a light pink as she panted, causing her chest to heave. He didn't hesitate to spread her legs wide and tug on the hem of her thong. She raised her hips, balancing her weight on her hands as he slowly slid the offending garment down her legs.

She flicked it off her foot, not caring where it landed, but planned to place them in his pants pocket before he left.

Edward gulped as he looked down at the swollen, pink flesh of her bare pussy. He could practically hear it meowing for the cream his cock could give it. It wept and dripped for him, her juices glistening as they coated her folds.

"Protection?" he croaked out, his eyes never tearing away from her pussy.

"I trust you," she replied simply, wrapping her legs around his waist, using them to draw him closer. Their lips met again, but this time the kiss was slow and deep. Edward reached between them, stroking the length of his cock before guiding it toward the promise land.

His conscience, which had been surprising quiet during all this time, sat back, 3-D glasses on his imaginary nose and a bag of popcorn in his lap as he watched.

It seemed as though all the breath in Edward's body left him when the tip of his cock slid into the tight cocoon of her pussy. Her walls clenched and squeezed around him as he slowly filled her, the tight, wet heat almost unbearable.

Edward dropped his head to her shoulder, clenching his eyes shut tightly as he tried to gain control of his body so that he didn't immediately blow his load.

_"Don't you dare cum!"_ his conscience screeched, throwing the popcorn to the ground in anger. _"As if you're not a pussy already, this will seal it. This is what we've been waiting for, and I'll be damned if you make me look bad."_

Edward sucked in a sharp breath, reigning in his body as he gritted his teeth tightly together and pulled his hips back.

She gripped his shoulders tightly, panting hard. "Please," she whimpered. "You're so big and thick, baby. Fuck me!"

Edward had always prided himself on being a studious listener, and he gladly followed his vixen's demand. He gripped one of her legs, pulling it from around his waist and threw it over his shoulder, as he started pounded into her.

She cried out wantonly, throwing her head back and arching her back until she lost her balance and slipped so that she was lying flat on her back. She hissed, knowing that she most likely have a bruise that would match Edward's in the morning, but didn't care.

Looking at her, naked and sweating, underneath his body was almost more than Edward could handle so he distracted himself by throwing her other leg over his free shoulder.

Anyone passing through the funeral home that night would have thought the dead had been raised by the grunts and groans coming from the morgue locker room, add to the fact that it was Halloween, and you had yourself the makings of the new House of Horrors.

Though anyone brave enough to take a chance and find out where the noise was coming from would have most likely been more aroused than frightened or horrified - unless it was their boss, who also happened to be Bella's father.

Edward felt like he was in some sort of alternative universe where he actually got the girl. Hearing the slick sounds of their coupling as he peered down between them to watch his blistering red cock piston in and out of her drenched, equally red pussy lips was like every birthday and Christmas wish fulfilled.

He pushed his body forward, forcing her knees into her chest as he captured her lips in a hard, dominating kiss. It was hard to reconcile this Edward with the one who fumbled over his words as he lowered his lips to her ear so that he could whisper dirty things in it just like he'd seen in the many porn videos he owned.

"Do you like that?" he grunted. "Do you like it when my big, thick cock pounds into your sweet, little pussy?"

"Yes!' Bella mewled, scraping her nails down his back. His hissed, arching his chest forward and gripping her hips harder in his hands. The drawer beneath her rattled with the force of Edward's thrusts.

Sweat trickled down the line of his jaw as he panted, his face flushed and his glasses fogging up, yet Bella had never seen a man hotter than him.

It was no secret that she had been lusting after him ever since he had stepped through the doors of the funeral home, his too long hair falling in his eyes and those adorkable glasses perched on his nose.

Bella had been brought up with the notions that looks could be deceiving, and she realized just how right those words of wisdom were. Never would she have guessed that lying under the awkward, stumbling persona that he put forth was a god among men.

She hadn't been lying when she told him that she would have come onto him earlier if she knew just how skilled those lips were, and if he allowed it, she wanted to test just how good those lips were on other parts of body, mainly her pussy.

Isabella Swan was not oblivious to how men viewed her and she used her sexual prowess to her advantage.

But Edward had always been so reserved around her, eventually forcing her hand. She had not come down to the morgue locker with the intent to seduce him, but one thing had led to another until she had found herself naked, her legs wrapped around his neck as his hips slammed forward over and over again until she couldn't think straight.

Bella licked her lips just thinking about the sizable package he had been hiding in his pants all these months, and if this went further than this night, she vowed to have her lips around his cock.

Edward nipped and sucked her neck, wanting to leave a tangible mark on her so that every time she looked in the mirror for the next few days she would be reminded of him and this night.

Unsure as to how long he could hold back the orgasm that was churning inside him, he dipped his hand between her legs, his fingers burning as he rubbed the swollen, slick flesh of her clit.

Her hips bucked harder in return and she cupped his ass in her hands, squeezing and pulling him harder into her.

"You feel so good," Edward groaned out, not sure if he was telling her or just talking aloud. He could barely hold on another minute and all the sensations were becoming too much for him.

"Cum for me. I need to feel that sweet pussy clench around me," Edward practically whimpered, his voice desperate.

He almost sent up a prayer of thanks up to God when her walls collapsed around him, drawing him deeper into her body as they clutched him in a grip that could only be compared to that of a Boa Constrictor.

Bella thrashed on the drawer beneath him, screaming out his name as her back bowed. Her swollen, pouty lips were parted, and her chest glistened with sweat as she came, and just one look at her was enough for Edward to follow.

He twitched and pulsed, emptying deep inside her body. A noise that could only be compared to a vicious snarl filled the room as his hips slammed into hers one last time.

His hands shot out as he toppled further forward, holding him up over her body as he trembled and tried to regain some semblance of his composure. Small whimpers and moans escaped Bella, as she lay slumped beneath him.

Edward gently slid her legs down from over his shoulders and tried to stand up, only to find that his legs weren't working. He cursed loudly as he slumped to the floor, lying flat on his back, only his lab coat for protection.

Once Bella had regained control of her limbs, though the control was shaky at best, she peered over the edge of the drawer almost groaning at the sight that met her.

He looked as if you should have been on the cover of one of those dirty magazines that she had hidden in her bedside table. He looked freshly fucked with his hair sticking up all over the place, his lips swollen, and his skin flushed. Not to mention the way his glasses were practically sliding off his face and the way the lab coat lay over his body.

Almost as if to give him modesty but leaving the goods free to breathe.

"My place or yours?" Bella asked, refusing to let this man anywhere out of her sights.

Edward's eyes shot to hers, not quite believing his ears. Was she inviting him back to her place?

"I..uh..what?" he said dumbly.

Her eyes danced with amusement as her lips curled up into a smile. "I asked if you wanted to fuck me at my place or yours," she clarified.

"Um...I-I uh...your place sounds good," Edward squeaked out, remembering the clutter he had left lying around his apartment, not to mention his roommate.

He really needed to work out how to use his washing machine so that his dirty clothes had somewhere to go, which wasn't his floor. He wondered if Bella knew how they worked, and instantly perked up at the thought of her doing for him dressed in a little maid outfit.

Realizing that this was neither the time nor place to get another erection - even though Bella did look delectable as she squeezed back into her skirt - he quickly slid his slacks back on, shrugging out of his lab coat so that he could finish redressing.

They dressed in relative silence, the only noise being the rustling of clothes, which for some unknown reason made Edward self-conscious.

"_Say something,_" his conscience urged, and Edward cleared his throat.

"Maybe you wanna...I don't know...get something to eat?" he asked nervously, taking his glasses off and cleaning them on his rumpled shirt so as not to have to make eye contact.

"_Pussy,_" his conscience taunted, but for once, Edward was happy to just ignore him.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Bella asked as she looked around, fruitlessly trying to remember where her barrette had landed.

"Uh...yeah," Edward responded, placing his glasses back on his nose and smiled at her shyly since, judging by her tone, she had not seemed to opposed to the idea.

"Okay. Where are you planning on taking me?" she asked, giving up the search and focusing on more important things, like what she going to do with her shirt.

Uh...well," he mumbled, raking a hand through his hair as he thought furiously of any places that would still be open at half past nine at night. "There's a twenty-four hour pancake house not far from here where I go sometimes when I work late."

Bella laughed. "The way into a woman's heart is through pancakes," she joked.

She sauntered over to him, her hips swaying with each step and looped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers play with the hair on the back of his neck.

"I'm not sure I can let you out of here looking like this," she murmured, causing Edward to frown. Sure, he was a little dishevelled, but no less worse for wear.

"I can change?" he offered, not quite getting where she was going with this.

Bella let out a low, tinkling laugh. "You are too cute. What I meant was that I'm not sure I have the strength to beat off all the woman that will attack you since you look so fuckable."

Edward blushed and puffed out his chest a little. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much," he said, a rare burst of confidence coming through as he cupped her ass and drew her closer to him. "You are the only woman I want to fuck."

Her eyes smouldered at his words. "I should hope so, Doctor. Now, why don't we finish getting dressed and go have those pancakes you promised me? If you're a good boy I might take you for a ride later on."

Bella winked and drew back out of his arms. His erection stirred in his pants, and Edward willed for it to behave. "Tease," he accused breathlessly.

She picked up her shirt from the floor and blew him a kiss before making her way up the basement stairs. "I'd hope you'd expect nothing less," she told him as the round curves of her ass disappeared from view.

_"You are one fucking lucky man_," he conscience said in awe.

"That I am, that I am," Edward responded, unable to keep the shit-eating grin off his face.

**AN: Wrote this in three days! Drop me a line and tell me what you though!**


End file.
